When did you fall?
by madAmeSaysWhAt
Summary: SERIOUS r/hr fluff. Read to find out.


**A songfic about after Ron and Hermione are married. I think this song is just PERFECT for them. Don't u think?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is Chris Rice's. If you can't figure out who owns the characters, there's obviously something wrong with you.**

_You're all smiles and silly conversation,_

_As if this sunny day came just for you_

_You twist your hair, you smile, and you turn your eyes away_

_C'mon tell me what's right with you…_

I was going on a picnic. Correction, I and my wonderful _wife _were going on a picnic. Who says you can't party after the honeymoon?

The day is almost as beautiful as my darling, my sweetheart, my love. George says I sound like a goopy poet when I talk about her, but she is the most wonderful thing in my life. How can I help it?

The day is all sunshine and flowers. We **[are in the small town of Forks, Washington, traveling to a pretty meadow in the middle of the wood… just kidding, couldn't help it **are traveling to a beautiful field, just in back of our new home. She is racing ahead of me, laughing, her flyaway hair twisting in the wind…

_Now it dawns on me that everybody's talkin'_

_And there's something I'm supposed to realize,_

'_Cause your secret's out, and the universe laughs at its joke on me,_

_I just caught it in your eyes, it's a beautiful surprise…_

Suddenly she stopped, turning to face me. I was lost in her radiant brown eyes, her smile slowly fading to a tiny sliver of joy. _I love her so much, _I thought, a dreamy look coming across my face.

_When did you fall in love with me?_

_Was it out of the blue?_

'_Cause I swear I never knew it,_

_When did you let your heart run free?_

_Have you been waiting long?_

_When did you fall in love with me?_

_When did you fall in love?_

I was interrupted when she slowed down, helping me catch up to her. I felt her tiny hand slip into mine; it felt so right. It was just like Harry said; if only I had realized when she did love me… but then, I didn't know when she fell for me…

We had reached the little meadow; trees surrounded it, a tiny brook ran along the outskirts, little birds flew overhead… it was incredibly beautiful. She pulled me along, smiling her perfect dentist's-daughter smile, to an old willow tree, right next to a ray of heavenly sunlight. I pulled the little basket out, setting it between us. She spread out the orange Chudley Cannons blanket [hey, we just moved, the boxes are a little jumbled; don't blame me for not packing the pink-and-yellow blanket and I took out the little plates.

Crawling towards me, she settled into my lap, resting her head on my shoulder. I bent my face towards her hair; it smelled so sweet.

She passed me a sandwich, and I took a bite, thoughtful.

_Make your way over here, sit down by this fool, and let's rewind,_

_C'mon let's go back and replay all our scenes,_

_You can point out all the hints, the clues, the twists and the smiles this time,_

_All the ones that slipped by me…_

"'Mione?" I asked, feeling a bit foolish. She would laugh at me, wouldn't she?

"Yes?" She said in that pretty little voice, twisting in my arms to get a good look at me. After surfacing from my trance at her deep, brown eyes, I wondered how to put my question.

"'Mione, when… when did you start… um, liking me?" I felt my cheeks heat up. She placed her sandwich down on the tea saucer she was using.

"Well, remember the Yule Ball?" She asked, keeping her voice even.

"Yes." I said. What boy couldn't, the way she looked that night?

"Well, when I saw you and Harry coming down those steps, you in that ridiculous set of robes, I could tell." She smiled again, lighting up the immediate area.

I frowned, trying to get it straight. "So, that's when you started liking me?" She sighed, a bit exasperatedly.

"No, silly, that's when I said I _knew_ that I liked you. I had been questioning the fact for much longer than that."

"So, when did you start questioning?" I asked, the tiniest bit frustrated.

"Right when I saw you that first time on the Hogwarts Express." She replied, pressing her wonderful lips to my cheek. Then I understood. The red crept up to my ears as her lips migrated to my temple.

_I bet my face is red, and you can hear my heart poundin',_

_Well I guess it doesn't matter now that I realize,_

'_Cause baby I missed it then, but I can surely see you now,_

_Right here before my eyes,_

_You're my beautiful surprise…_

She wrapped her little arms around my neck, pulling me on the grass on top of her. But I was not having that. I was still a tad confused.

"So, you're saying that when you saw me first time it was a crush." She gave a disgruntled noise, removing her soft mouth.

"No, Ronald, the first time I saw you, I debated whether I could like you. Second year was a crush." I grinned, seeing an opportunity to tease.

"So, if first year was debate, and second was a crush, what were the rest?" She groaned. I straddled her stomach, pinning her arms.

"I'm not letting you up until you tell me." She sighed, defeated.

_When did you fall in love with me,_

_Was it out of the blue,_

'_Cause I swear I never knew it,_

_When did you let your heart run free?_

_Have you been waiting long?_

_When did you fall in love with me?_

_When did you fall in love?_

"Okay. First year was a question. Second was a crush. Third year was a ponderment if I should give it up, but not really believing myself. Fourth was knowing that I would die if I didn't spend my life with you. Fifth, I wanted to pluck up the courage to ask you out, but couldn't make myself. Sixth, I did ask you out, but then I hated you for going with Lavender. Seventh, I loved you, you loved me, and it was me to make the first move." She paused, breathing heavily.

_Was it at the coffee shop,_

_Or that morning at the bus stop,_

_When you almost slipped, and I caught you hand?_

_Or the time we built the snowman?_

_The day at the beach, sandy and warm,_

_Or the night with the scary thunderstorm?_

I blinked a few times, looking down at this creature of beauty, spilling her heart out for me. A blush was now creeping up her neck, making her wonderful eyes stand out even more.

_I never saw the signs,_

_Now we've got to make up for lost time,_

_And I can tell now by the way you're looking at me_

_I'd better finish this song so my lips will be free…_

I reached up with one hand, freeing hers. I trailed my fingertips gently across her cheekbones, reveling at how soft they were. She wordlessly reached up with both hands, bringing our faces centimeters apart.

_Have you been waiting long, when did you fall in love?_

Our lips met, filling me with the same joy as it always did, kissing her, this beautiful girl. She rolled over, pinning me. I could have easily tossed her off, but I enjoyed the slight weight of her curvaceous form over mine.

_I've kept you waiting so long, when did you fall in love?_

The cool grass under my back suddenly turned warm. I was vaguely aware of the sun beating down on our entwined figures, so hot, the perfect spring day…

_Have you been waiting long,_

_When did you fall in love with me?_

On this perfect day, there were only us.

_When did you fall in love? _

**Well, there you have it. I think this is my favourite fic of mine so far. The song is so perfect for them. There's a really cool video about them w/ this song in the background on youtube. Just google 'ron and Hermione when did you fall' and it's the first video opening. **

**If you review, it will make me sooo happy. Like, kudos happy. Yeah, whoah. **


End file.
